The Velociraptor of Young Justice
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: They have all seen the Jurassic Park movies. However when a egg was found on a mission, that kid flash brings home with him. It suddenly hatches into a living breathing velociraptor, and they now have a serious problem on their hands. "Wally, you stole a velociraptor egg!" "Can we keep it?"
1. Chapter 1

**Please do not leave any swears in any of my reviews. The swearing is not needed nor is it even appricated or even helpful to the writer. If you do not like the story then please leave and move onto something else. This is all I ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Justice League or that of Young Justice. The Justice League and Young Justice belongs to rightful creators and owners, besides being the property of DC Comics, and the DC universe. I also do not own anything of Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park belongs to rightful owners and creators and was written by Michael Crichton. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

**Warning: Characters might be OOC and I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen, but it might happen. I also have not seen all the episodes to Young Justice I've only seen parts and pieces of the series. However I have seen all the Justice League and all the Justice League Unlimited animated series. The only two super heroes I know the most info about is Batman and Superman due to their animated series that was shown on television. ****Please be warned that my spelling, and grammar are terrible. They have always been my worst subjects but I am trying to improve this. **

**Summary: They have all seen the Jurassic Park movies. However when a egg was found on a mission, that kid flash brings home with him. It suddenly hatches into a living breathing velociraptor, and they now have a serious problem on their hands. "Wally, you stole a velociraptor egg?!" "Can we keep it?"**

**Rated M. This is due to strong language such as swearing, cartoon violence, blood, gore, crude humor, some suggestive themes, and I just want to be careful. Please note their might be dark themes, might be disturbing in latter chapters, and maybe even character deaths. **

**Anyways Please Read, Review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

The team was starring wide eyed at the sight of the new born creature, that had just hatched out of it's egg. The egg in question, happened to be one that Kid Flash aka Wally West had found during their mission, and had brought back with them as a souvenier. The baby creature was currently crying, while dripping with the fluids from the egg. It's bright golden yellow snake like eyes were taking in its surroundings as it cried. What had the young heroes so freaked out about, was that this creature happened to be a living breathing dinosaur. Not just any dinosaur but one of the most deadliest ones around, known as a velociraptor. It's sickle like toe claw on it's feet gave it away. The egg had been resting on a table, when it had suddenly hatched.

"Is that what I think it is?" Aqualad asked looking slightly pale as he stared at the baby velociraptor. The baby velociraptor was looking up at them and was watching them intently as it cried up at them.

"If your seeing a living baby dinosaur infront of us, then yes." Artemis said looking just as pale as everyone else was in the room.

"Wally, you stole a velociraptor egg?!" Robin screamed as he looked at Kid Flash as though he grew a second head or something.

"I didn't know Jurassic Park, was real!" Kid Flash yelled in his defense looking just as freaked out as the others were about their current situation. The baby raptor cried up at them as it was now looking directly at Robin. It seemed more focused on Robin than on the others.

"I think it's hungry." Megann said looking uneasy at the baby raptor that was crying up at them while it's eyes never left Robin.

"The movie showed it eats cows and goats." Kid Flash said nervously.

"Yeah, and it also showed how they ate humans as well." Superboy said frowning. Kid Flash speed out of the room and came back with a Jurassic Park book by Michael Critchton as he read through the pages real quick using his speed.

"Since it's only a baby, it has no teeth yet...The book says it eats mice." Kid Flash said.

"The movie also said their highly leathal at eight months of age, and intelligent like problem solving intelligent as well. Besides having cheetah like speed, and are able to jump really high." Robin said remembering the raptor feeding scene from the movie where Grant and Muldoon talked about the raptors.

"Scientist also said they weren't that intelligent after the 1st movie was made." Artemis pointed out just as the baby raptor cried again as Megann was looking concerned for the baby velociraptor. "Also how do we know how accurate the movies, books and the scientists were...I mean it's not like they were working with living breathing dinosaurs like we are currently dealing with." She continued. Aqualad then relized something and it honestly made the blood in his veins freeze in terror as his heart skipped a beat.

"Guys, if we have the baby...then where is its mother and it's pack?" Aqualad asked slowly making everyone's eyes widen in horror as all color drained from their faces as the baby raptor gave soft cries up at them. Mommy was most likely, was going to be very angry, when she finds her egg missing from her nest. To make matters worse mommy would be looking for her missing baby, since it was no longer an egg. They all suddenly pictured mommy springing out of no where, with the rest of her pack to tear them limb from limb. In order to get their baby back.

"I so don't want to see it's mommy or it's pack members." Kid Flash said frowning as he shuddered at the images that played in his mind. Images of the mother raptor and her pack tearing them limb from limb. After all Velociraptors, hunted in packs since they were pack hunters.

"You're the one that stole, it's egg in the first place! Meaning this is whole situation is entirely your fault to begin with, Wally!" Artemis snapped at him.

"How was I suppose to know it would hatch into a baby velociraptor!?" Kid Flash yelled as the baby raptor cried loudly up at them. Going through the baby raptor's mind was a simple question, Why the hell weren't they feeding it? The baby raptor looked at Robin and it cried louder for it's mommy to feed it.

"Wait a minute...Robin, You were the first person it saw when it hatched, right?" Megann asked nervously as she noticed how the baby raptor was starring at Robin while it was crying up at them or more directly towards Robin.

"I think so, why?" Robin asked not understanding why Megann was suddenly asking him this.

"Like birds, when they hatch they imprint on the first person it sees...meaning this baby raptor sees you as it's mommy, Robin." Megann said as she carefully removed the egg fluid off of the baby raptor with some tissues making the baby raptor fuss and cry again loudly.

"I'm not it's mommy!" Robin yelled with wide eyes as the realization sank in as he took a few steps back from the table.

"Robin, it's only a baby...it most likely doesn't know any better." Aqualad said in a calming voice as Robin glared down at the baby raptor. The baby raptor cried as it looked up at him. In all honesty the baby raptor had no idea what was going on around it. All it wanted was it's mother to feed it, and wasn't understanding why its mother, wasn't doing anything to help it.

"I'm not your mommy." Robin said as the baby raptor cried again at him while it looked up at him.

"You have to admit, it's pretty cute for a baby velociraptor." Megann said with a smile as she got rid of the used tissues.

"I'm sure the people who worked at Jurassic Park, thought that as well. Until they found out first hand, just how deadly and dangerous these creatures actually were. Especially when they started eating and attacking people." Superboy said frowning as he crossed his arms. He wasn't going to trust the baby raptor, no matter how cute and defenseless it was at the moment.

"All I know is that Bats, is so going to kill us." Robin said sighing as he approached the table once more.

"And why exactly am I going kill you kids?" Batman asked making the kids all freeze and tense as they turned to look at Batman and the other Justice League memebers that just arrived. Before anyone could speak, the baby raptor gave another loud cry startling the league members.

"What was that?" Black Canary asked as she blinked in confusion.

"Did you kids leave the television on Jurassic park or something?" Flash asked as he looked at them in confusion.

"Funny to mension Jurassic Park...we...uh...sort of have a small-" Robin trails off until he notices Batman's peircing glare. "Okay big problem...and well...here it is." Robin said as he picked up the baby raptor in his hands as he showed it to them. The members of the justice league's eyes all widen as their jaws seemed to drop slightly. The baby raptor screeched as it cried loudly again in Robin's hands while it squirmed. Showing it's dislike at being held in this kind of position.

"That better not be what I think it is." Green Arrow said very slowly as he stared at the baby raptor who was currently squirming in Robin's hands as it was crying louder.

"That's a living breathing velociraptor." Superman said looking paler then normal while looking on in disbelief.

"I didn't want to know what it was!" Green Arrow said looking very uneasy as the rest of the league memebers were now starring at the baby raptor that was still in Robin's hands giving out loud cries while it was starring up at Robin. Robin could feel the baby's raptor's heart beat pounding quickly under it's skin as well as it's breathing while it was crying. The baby raptor also continued squirming in his hands.

"Someone better start exsplaining this." Batman said as he tensed. Images from the Jurassic Park movies were not setting well with him, especially since in the 3rd movie the mother raptor, and her pack had chased down Dr. Grant and the group of people he was with to get it's stolen eggs back.

"Before we start with the exsplainations...their something you should know, Batman." Robin said as Batman stared at him. "The baby raptor, sort of thinks...I'm it's mother since I might have been the first person it saw besides the rest of us." He added nervously. The baby raptor cried louder as it stared up at Robin.

That honestly just made the whole situation a whole lot worse. Batman sighed as he was trying to grasp how the hell this was even possible, and what to do about the baby velociraptor. The other league members were uneasy as well, since they also had no idea what do about the baby raptor. It hasn't killed anyone yet, key word being yet, and the fact it was only a baby meaning it didn't know any better.

"So, can we keep it?" Kid Flash asked. All eyes insteantly widen as they looked at him, as though he suddenly grew another head. Before they all looked at the baby velociraptor, and then back at Kid Flash.

"Wally, are you insane?! That baby velociraptor would most likely see us as dinner, when it's older! You seen the Jurassic Park movies!" Artemis yelled just as the baby raptor cried again.

"It's only a baby, and if we properly raise it maybe it wont be that dangerous. I mean after all it sees us as part of it's pack, and it sees Robin as it's mommy." Kid Flash said. The league were listening to this silently.

"Wally, I'm not it's mommy!" Robin snapped as the baby raptor cried up at him as though it was disagreeing with him. Robin looked down at the baby Raptor in his hands. He starred into it's bright golden yellow eyes that were starring up at him. "I'm not your mommy." He said firmly to it as it cried up at him again while it sti still squirmed in his hands.

"Wally, your heart is in the right place...but this is velociraptor we are dealing with not a stray puppy." Aqualad said as he was ignoring how Robin was trying to convince the baby raptor on how he wasn't it's mommy. It clearly wasn't working since the baby raptor, most likely had no idea what they were saying or what was happening. The baby raptor made some soft growls up at Robin before it cried up at him again.

"Enough! Just exsplain how the baby velociraptor ended up here, and then we'll decide what to do with it." Batman said frowning.

"Right...but first can we give this little one something to eat? I mean...it's most likely hungry." Megann asked as the baby raptor cried again. It's small front claws resting on Robin's fingers as it cried. Flash sped off to the kitchen, and came back with raw ground beef. Robin set the baby raptor down onto the table and put the plate of raw beef down in front of it. The baby raptor then began attacking the raw ground beef violently as it was gobbling it up just as quickly. In the raptor's mind it was clearly thinking, It's was about time mommy or one it's pack members fed it. The team then looked at the league, and began to exsplain how the baby velociraptor ended up in their care.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Next chapter will exsplain how they found and brought the egg back to base.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Anyways Please Read, Review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

Batman looked at the team as the baby raptor's soft growls and snarls were heard as it was devouring it's meal of ground beef. "So how did you kids find the baby raptor egg anyways and how the hell did it end up here?" Green Arrow asked.

"Remember that mission, that Batman sent us on?" Superboy asked.

"The mission to investigate Ashley Black who works at Abyss Corperation on one of the Islands near the Carribbean?" Black Canary asked making Superboy nod.

"Whose Ashley Black?" Wonderwoman asked in confusion.

"She was a genetic scientist who worked for Amanda Waller and was their lead geneticist over at Cadmus. At least she was until Waller fired her, for trying to sell classified information on their cloning research. Needless to say, she was furious about loosing her job but never faced any jail time since their was not enough evidence to full charge her or make anything linking her directly to any wrong doing. Appearently she managed to get in touch with the Abyss Corperations, and got a job with them. Roughly a week ago the Abyss Corperations' Lab on the small Island had suddenly stopped all forms of communications, I sent the team to investigate why all communications had suddenly stopped. Also no one has heard from anyone that worked there either." Batman said frowning.

"When we got their, the whole place was diserted and looked like a tornado had gone through the place. A lot of broken glass, sparking wires, destroyed computers, a few walls were also knocked down, and the errie feeling of being watched. No one was there and the place looked like no one been there for a week or so. We split up to cover more ground." Aqualad exsplained.

"That was when I found something that looked like a nest with a lot of broken egg shells. I began looking around and that was when I found one egg that hadn't hatched. It was laying under some debris from when a wall had been knocked down, I thought it was a well made replica egg of whatever had hatched from the nest I found. So I took it as a souvenier. I really had no idea that it was a real egg, let alone what would hatch from it! Had I known I would have left it right where it was." Kid Flash said in defense. "Soon as I took the egg, I left the area to continue searching and eventually meet back up with the rest of my team."

"We didn't think much about Kid Flash's egg that he found for his souvenier. We then decided to head back here, to go over some computer files that Robin had managed to down load from one of the computers, since we didn't really find anyone or what had happened to the place or what caused it's destruction. When we got back Wally set the egg down on the table, only to watch it as it started wiggling around wildly as it began cracking, and it began making sounds. He than called us over and the egg hatched revealing that it was a baby velociraptor." Artemis said.

"Also known as Robin Jr." Kid Flash said only to yelp as Robin smacked him hard upside the head.

"ow..." Kid flash said rubbing his head.

"I'm not it's mommy!" Robin yelled making the baby raptor looked up when Robin yelled with it's face covered in blood from from the ground beef. It gave a soft cry as though it sounded concerned. Robin sent the baby raptor a small glare only for the baby raptor to tilt it's head to the side cutely as it made some soft growl like sounds. The baby raptor than turned and went back to eating.

Batman looked at the baby raptor and frowned. He really didn't like the sounds of this. "Meaning it's possible, their is loose raptors running around and you kids were lucky not to have engaged them." Flash said frowning.

"And who knows what else might be running around loose as well." Green Arrow said.

"We will need too investigate more on what they were doing on that island." Batman said. "What have you recovered from the computer files?"

"I haven't gone through the computer files, yet. The whole egg hatching thing sort of distracted me." Robin said as Batman sighed.

"So what are we going to do with the prehistoric turkey?" Aquaman asked making the baby raptor stop eating too look up at him before it than screech at him.

"I don't think it likes being called a turkey." Kid Flash said as the baby raptor sent him a glare as it tore another chunk of ground beef off and ate it.

"I could bring the baby raptor, to the fortess of solitude..." Superman said.

"It would freeze to death." Batman said.

"It would not! I take care of other animals there." Superman said frowning as Batman narrowed his eyes at him.

"Superman, this is a highly intelligent animal. It would find away to escape and if it did, you would feel horrible especially when you found out it had frozen to death. Also it might attack and devour your other animals that you take care of. Besides are you willing to feed it cows, pigs and goats for its feeding time every day let alone be able to afford it?" Batman pointed out.

"Then what do you suggest?" Superman snapped looking irritated.

Batman fell silent as he looked at the raptor. That was good question since not even Batman knew what to do with it. "Well, we could always dispose of it." Green Lantern known as Hal said making everyone stiffen. Kid Flash suddenly yanked the baby raptor up off the table to hold it protectively in his arms. The baby raptor screeched and squirmed wildly in his hold as it wanted to be put down so it could countinue eating.

"No, you can't kill it! It's an innocent baby, it doesn't know any better!" The young heroes all yelled. While the baby raptor screeched loudly in protest about being held by kid flash. The League members all sent Hal a dark look for getting the kids distressed about killing the baby raptor.

"What? I'm just saying that was a possibility." Hal defended himself.

"No one is killing the baby raptor." WonderWoman said firmly to calm the kids.

"Maybe Kid Flash has the right idea about us training and raising the baby raptor." Black Canary said startling everyone as they stared at her as though she was insane. "After all animals can be trained. Though we will have to set up a lot of safety measures and put them in place. Also if it proves to be way to risky or dangerous we will stop training it immediately, and allow Superman to move it to the fortess of solitude."

"So we're keeping it?" Kid Flash asked as the baby raptor squirmed in his arms as it was screeching loudly in protest.

Batman looked at the baby raptor that turned it's head to face him. It's bright golden yellow snake like eyes were watching him intently while it cried in protest about being held. "For the time being...I will start construction of its paddock...training will be monitored intently, if it shows the first sighns of being hostile towards any of us...Superman will be taking the raptor to the fortess of solitude immediately." Batman said firmly.

"Yes!" Kid flash cheered as he made the baby raptor give a loud screech of protest when it was suddenly hugged tightly in Kid flash's arms. The baby raptor's eye seemed to twitch as though it was debating if it should try to bite him or not.

"Uh wally...your kind of squishing the baby." Artemis said.

"Oops...sorry about that." Kid flash said as the baby raptor seemed to glare up at him as he relaxed his hold on the baby raptor that still squirmed in his grasp.

"So what are we calling it?" Superboy asked as he still frowned. He really didn't like the sounds of this, and he wasn't going to trust it at all. Reguardless if it was only a baby.

"Is it male or female?" Megann asked.

"It's male." Superman said calmly after a quick look with ex-ray vision.

Soon names were being fired back and forth by the kids on what to name it besides the adults. Robin and Batman were very quiet. Kid Flash set the baby raptor down as it ran back to its food and began devouring it in hurry. "Frenzy." Robin said making the baby raptor stop what it was doing before it ran towards Robin and suddenly lept up off the table towards Robin making him catch it. Everyone was silent as they watched what the baby raptor had done.

"Frenzy, sounds like a good name." Kid Flash said as the baby raptor now named Frenzy seemed to relax against Robin as it seemed to give out soft growling like purrs.

"Yeah, and it seems like he likes the name as well." Artemis said with a slight smile.

"I'm still not your mommy." Robin said firmly as he glared down at the baby raptor. Frenzy looked up at him and cried up at him. Robin sighed as he put the baby raptor down onto the floor. That was when Wolf entered the room and stared at the baby raptor that then looked at wolf. The baby raptor stood up straighter as it stared at wolf. Bright golden yellow snake like eyes meet the yellow eyes of a wolf. Wolf than began growling at the baby raptor as its fur began bristling. The baby raptor snarled as it screeched at wolf as it took a defensive stance. The baby raptor was also growling.

"Wolf-" Superboy started but Wolf charged foreward with a snarl, making Frenzy charge foreward as well. Wolf's jaws snapped at Frenzy who had did a tumble like roll away from the jaws. Just narrowly missing them as he than jumped up onto wolf's back and latched onto wolf's ear making wolf howl in pain and anger. Frenzy was snarling as it hung off of wolf's ear as wolf was trying to shake the baby raptor off it's ear.

"FRENZY, RELEASE!" Robin shouted making the baby raptor released wolf's ear insteantly as it run back over to him while it cried. Robin quickly yanked Frenzy up off the floor just as Wolf was grabbed by his collar insteantly by Superboy before Wolf could have chased after the baby raptor. Batman stared coldly at the baby raptor. He knew only to well that Frenzy was going to be a cause of a whole bunch of new problems and new headaches. Not to mension whatever else might be wondering around loose. "Frenzy, you do not attack Wolf." Robin scolded the baby raptor in his arms.

"Wolf, don't attack Frenzy." Superboy said firmly as Wolf and Frenzy seemed to glare at one another.

"Robin since Frenzy, is obeying your commands...You will be training him." Batman said as he he made his decision.

"Besides the fact that Frenzy sees Robin, as it's mommy." Kid Flash said snickering.

"I'm not it's mommy!" Robin hissed as he sent a glare to Kid Flash. Frenzy hissed at kid flash in the same fashion as Robin.

"Cute, its now copying Robin." Artemis said.

"Robin, We all know you're not Frenzy's mommy, but Frenzy doesn't seem to understand that your not his mommy. Remember he's only a baby." Megann said making Robin sigh as he looked down at the baby raptor that was still giving off soft purring like growls in his arms as it looked up at him.

"So...I guess this means Frenzy's coming home with us, until his paddock is built?" Robin asked as he looked at Batman.

"Unfortunately." Batman said as he looked at Frenzy.

"I don't think Bat hound, is going to like the new addition to the bat family." Superman said earning himself a glare from Batman.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Robin began showing Frenzy photos of heroes and villians. He began teaching it who was friend and who was a foe. After a few hours of teaching it the different between friend and foe. Robin had decided to showed it the pictures again in a different order. This time he got very interesting results which left the team and some league members speechless as they watched. Robin was simply just grinning.

Frenzy would just tilt it's head cutely to the side when it saw a picture of a hero. However when it came across a picture of a villain, Frenzy would suddenly screeched loudly as well as attack the picture. However out of all the photos of the villians, the one picture that showed the Joker, was the one that Frenzy had attacked more viciously compaired to the others he had attacked. He snatched the picture from robin's hands and began shreading it as he was growling.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for the villians, if Frenzy ever got a hold of them." Artemis said as she watched Frenzy who was still snarling as well as growling. Frenzy was shaking his head as he continued shreading the photo of the Joker up. She then looked away from Frenzy too look at the others. No one seemed to notice that frenzy was distracted by something else and went to investigate it. Since he was no longer interested in the destroyed picture.

"Yeah." Robin said looking at destroyed photographs of the villians that Frenzy had attacked.

"Well at least we know Frenzy, likes us." Aqualad said.

"Just wait until he gets bigger...than he most likely will try to eat us." Superboy said frowning as he was determined not to trust the baby velociraptor.

"Not if we keep a constant eye on him, and give him constant attention. Besides Frenzy sees us as it's pack members." Kid Flash said.

Suddenly Frenzy was screeching at Wolf. Wolf growled as he sat their starring down at the baby raptor. He than barked at Frenzy making him jump back slightly. Frenzy then hissed at wolf as it crouched into an attack position, however before he could jump at Wolf. Frenzy cried in alarm, when Wolf's paw smacked it hard on the head. Frenzy shook it's head as he looked stunned for a moment. Wolf gave it a glare before he laid down. Frenzy shook his head frantically before he glared at Wolf. Wolf watched as Frenzy ran back over to Robin.

Robin was a bit surprised when Frenzy jumped into his lap without any warning. He looked down at Frenzy, who than curled up on his lap as though he was pouting. Robin shook his head as he petted the Raptor. "I'm still not your mommy...I hope you know that." He mumbled as he looked down at Frenzy. Frenzy was still glaring at Wolf, as Wolf seemed to smirk in satisfaction at the little raptor. Frenzy sent Wolf an annoyed look.

"Do you think Wolf, and Frenzy will ever get along?" Megann asked as she watched the two with a concerned exspression.

"Maybe...than again Frenzy might just try to eat Wolf when he gets bigger, or Wolf might to try and eat Frenzy while he's still little. It's hard to say." Superboy said shrugging his shoulders.

Meanwhile Batman had went through the computer files that Robin had recovered on their mission. The files were showing blue prints as well as desighns for a theme park...besides the cloning technology blue prints and data. It didn't take long before Batman put the pieces together. "Batman?" Superman asked him.

"Ashley Black and Abyss Corperations are trying to create a real live version of Jurassic Park." Batman said.

"WHAT!?" Some league members yelled looking horrified. All the possibilities and worse case scenarios began playing in their minds.

"The files Robin recovered show blue prints and desighns for a theme park. Besides the cloning technology blue prints and data. It's the only exsplaintion I can come up with, seeing how the lab goes quiet...no one has heard from anyone in weeks, the team we sent to investigate found the place in ruins, no sighns of anyone there only to bring home a egg that hatched into living breathing dinosaur that happened to be a velociraptor. It all adds up...besides the fact the entire small island where the lab was located on is owned by James Abyss...owner of Abyss Corperations." Batman said frowning.

"This just made things a lot more complicated didn't it?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes...because of the possibilities of what other extinct animals, that these people have brought back is what has me worried. Besides the whole theme park based around these creatures, and the number of ways things could go wrong." Batman said frowning.

"It's not like they're going to be making modified hybrids of these animals right?" Flash asked nervously. This only caused Batman to frown futher as he turned to look at Frenzy. Frenzy was on Robin's lap curled up. Sensing someone watching him, Frenzy's head lifted up and turned to look at Batman. For brief moment, Frenzy's bright golden yellow snake like eyes meet Batman's eyes.

"We need to start the construction of Frenzy's paddock, before it reaches eight months of age." Batman said firmly as he chose to ignore Flash's question for now. He really didn't want to think about modified hybrid dinosaurs, that would most likely be modified monsters rather than dinosaurs.

* * *

A few hours latter Robin had brought Frenzy home with Batman and himself. Alfred had come down to greet them, only to stared wide eyed at what was in Robin's arms. He stared at the living breathing baby velociraptor, that had suddenly hissed and screeched at him from Robin's arms. When Batman and Robin had gotten out of the Batmobile. Alfred had insteantly known what the creature was in Robin's arms.

"Master Bruce, I have to protest about you bringing home a living breathing baby velociraptor. I for one, don't believe having a velociraptor for pet would be a good idea sir." Alfred said looking troubled as well as deeply concerned besides uneasy all rolled into one emotion, while Frenzy hissed at him. "Seeing how it could easily kill someone."

"Easy Frenzy, it's just Alfred. He's with us, good guy, family." Robin said making Frenzy fall silent as it stared at Alfred for a moment, before turning its attention to it's new surroundings. Frenzy began to ignore Alfred completely.

"It's only temporary Alfred...until it's paddock is built. Robin is in charge of training it." Batman exsplained to Alfred.

"Is that wise, sir?" Alfred asked looking unsure that this was a good idea. Before Batman could answer Robin interrupted him.

"Frenzy's not an it, it's a he." Robin said as Frenzy was looking up at the bats in the cave completely ignoring them. He gave a chirpy growl as he stared up at the bats in what appeared to be wonder. Than again it could be possible that Frenzy was just hungry again.

"It's still an it, we have no idea if it can switch genders or not, Robin." Batman said as he stared at Frenzy as Frenzy was looking around his new surroundings. The raptor had been well behaved during the car ride. It simply curled up on Robin's lap and just laid their watching the surroundings passed by from the window of the Batmobile. It's attention had been just focused on what was happening around it.

Frenzy then noticed Ace the bat hound, who just entered the room. Frenzy screeched at Ace from Robin's arms. Ace took one look at the baby velociraptor, and seemed to glare at it. Before Ace just ignored Frenzy completely. Frenzy fell silent as it seemed to look a bit confused by Ace's reaction to it. Frenzy gave a series of unsure sounding growls towards Ace. It's bright golden yellow snake like eyes were wide with confusion.

Ace still ignored Frenzy for the most part. However Ace had sent Frenzy warning looks that clearly said, hurt my master or his pup and I'll eat you. Frenzy simply continued to watch Ace in confusion. "Must you try and pick fights with things bigger than you?" Robin asked Frenzy who gave a soft purring like growl up at him before it gave a chirp like growl as to say, yes. Robin shook his head. "I'm going to take Frenzy upstairs...I still have homework I have to finish." Robin said.

"Keep a close eye on Frenzy...I don't want him wondering around the mansion unsupervised, since I don't want any accidents." Batman said firmly.

"Understood." Robin said as he nodded. He than carried Frenzy up stairs.

Once Robin was out of the room and out of hearing distance, Batman turned to look at Alfred. "I'm not entirely sure if this is a good idea or not, Alfred. However the first sighns of hostility towards us or if Frenzy becomes to risky or dangerous to train, the baby raptor will be sent to Superman's fortress of solitude." Batman said. Alfred understood as he said nothing more on the subject.

A few minutes latter. Frenzy was exsploring Dick's room as he was doing his homework. Frenzy sniffed the air of the room, and began running under the furniture as he exsplored the bedroom. He eventually disappeared under the bed, before he charged out from underit in order to attack one of Dick's socks that was on the floor. Frenzy screeched loudly as he pounced on the sock, before biting into it. He shook his head side to side while growling, and made the sock flop around. Dick laughed as he watched Frenzy's actions.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter. **

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Frenzy soon grew bored with the sock and began crying loudly up at Dick. Dick paused in what he was doing as he got up. He reconised the cries Frenzy was making. "Hungry?" he asked with a smile as Frenzy's seemed to bounce around on the floor, clearly showing he was hungry. Dick chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he got up and Frenzy darted towards the door and his little claws scratched at it. Dick knew if Frenzy was much bigger, he would have tried opening the door or would have broken the door down by slamming against it.

Dick shook his head briefly. He rather not think of Bruce's reaction if Frenzy, a much older version of him had suddenly knocked or broken down the bedroom door. He chuckled as he walked over and scooped Frenzy up making him squeak in alarm, before it cuddled against his chest as its claws seemed to grip the fabric of his shirt. Dick carried him close to his body and smiled as Frenzy's head rubbed against his neck and gave out loud purrs.

Dick soon went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to see Alfred in the kitchen. Alfred took one look at Frenzy in Dick's arms, and quietly went to refrigerator and pulled out a package of ground beef. He took the plastic off the package and placed the meat into a bowl. He than set it down onto the floor where Dick set Frenzy down. Frenzy screeched and ran insteantly over to the bowl and attacked the meat with a series of snarls and growls.

The bowl of food was slidding across the floor each time Frenzy attacked the meat in the bowl. His long tail was thrashing around wildly and Dick blinked at the growls and snarls. He never paid it much attention the first time Frenzy had eaten, but his growls and snarls sounded very much like a dog. Alfred than set down a bowl of water near by. "How did you know what Frenzy needed?" Dick asked.

"Master Bruce, asked me to make sure Frenzy had food and water. Besides reminding you show Frenzy the backyard, so he has a chance to do his business...so he doesn't have an accident inside." Alfred said.

"Right." Dick said as Frenzy paused in his eating to drink some water as well. Dick turned away to talk to Alfred about something. Neither one of them were paying any attention to Frenzy. Frenzy suddenly stopped what he was doing as his head snapped upwards as his body straighten upwards. His head turned to see Ace, who was just entering the room. Ace stared at Frenzy for a brief moment, before he disappeared through the doggie door to head outside. Frenzy chirped in curiousity and suddenly followed after Ace without Alfred and Dick noticing.

* * *

Ace was patrolling the backyard. When he suddenly paused in mid step, and looked down at the baby raptor that had suddenly ran underneithe his body. Frenzy's tail had brushed against his fur, which was what had caught Ace's attention in the fist place. Frenzy began chirping loudly in excitement as he was looking around in what appeared to be curiousity, delight and wonder all rolled into one emotion.

Ace blinked a few times at the baby raptor, breifly wondering how the little one had caught up to him so quickly. Suddenly Frenzy bolted quickly across the ground to exsplore his new surroundings, diving under the shrubberies, rose bushes, through the garden of different types of flowers as well as plants, and disappearing into the tall grass, since the garderner had yet to cut the grass in the back yard.

Only to suddenly run back under Ace's body, and disappeared into the grass again. Ace felt dizzy from watching the baby raptor running almost in a zig zag pattern all over the place with such ease. It was clear that Frenzy was excited and was taking in its surroundings in wonder. Ace just sat down watching the new addition to the family. Ace really didn't trust this strange reptilian like creature, nor did he know what to make of it. It's movements were bird like, even though it looked like a lizard that was running on its two hind legs as it's front paws were tucked close to to it's body as it's front paws hung downwards.

Ace had to give Frenzy some credit, he was fast on his feet, and had some spunk in him. Considering the fact Frenzy, had a habbit of challenging things much bigger than he was. Ace's head eventually snapped upwards as he was pulled from his train of thoughts, just as a balck bird gave a terrified squak, and took to the air in fright. Soon Frenzy's head shot out from the bushes with a few black feathers sticking from his mouth. Ace frowned and his paw seemed to smack his own muzzle at this, before he than lowered his paw back to the ground. He than glared up at the night sky as to say, Why me. Frenzy spit the feathers from his mouth, before he ran back over to Ace.

Ace than looked down at Frenzy, only to blink as Frenzy suddenly snuggled up against him. Frenzy rubbed his head against Ace with happy purr like sounds. Ace looked at him and gave him another warning look. A look that clearly said, one paw out of place even in the slightest, and you answer to me. Frenzy simply ignored him as he barried his face against Ace's warm dark grey fur and continued purring. The two just sat there like that not really doing anything. Just sitting there looking at the back yard as the wind blew softly making the leaves rattle, while making the grass and other plants sway on the gentle breeze.

The black bird was still squaking angrily from a tree, and Ace almost seemed to be smirking in amusement as he looked up at the bird. Eventhough Ace wouldn't admit it, he actually didn't feel sorry in the slightest as to what happened to the bird. That bird had been giving Ace problems for the pass few days, and been driving Ace crazy. Frenzy glanced up at the bird and screeched at it with a snarl. Frenzy's screech was obviously telling the bird, to shut up or come down and face me. The Bird almost fell insteantly quiet at this, obviously not wanting to deal with the baby raptor. Ace seemed to almost smile at this. Just maybe keeping Frenzy around wouldn't be so bad. The key word was maybe.

Ace's head eventually snapped upwards as Dick's frantic yells for Frenzy were clearly heard from inside the mansion. Frenzy hearing Dick's concerned and panic filled voice, began shrieking as he raced back to the house. Frenzy's cries and shrieks sounded like he was crying out, mommy. Ace flinched as the baby raptor crashed against the door and landed hard on his back. Since he had missed the doggie door completely, in his panic to reach Dick. Frenzy laid on his back looking absoultly stunned, before he beagn crying loudly as though he had been hurt. Ace let out a deep sigh of annoyance as he got up to check on Frenzy. It was clear to Ace that Frenzy was still only a baby.

Than again maybe having Frenzy around was a very bad idea. The baby raptor eventually blinked as Ace's nose nudged him in order to calm him down. Frenzy stared at Ace who was giving him a look that clearly said, You're not hurt, so stop that crying, and get up. Frenzy eventually calmed down, before he rolled onto his belly and stood up. He than looked at Ace as he gave a soft growl.

Ace snorted as he showed Frenzy how to reenter the mansion through the doggie door. Frenzy blinked and followed Ace back through the doggie door. Once inside Frenzy looked at Ace and chirped at him making Ace snort again. Ace's paw than seemed to point in the direction where Dick was. Frenzy nodded and took off running towards Dick's voice. Ace watched silently as Frenzy slid a few times on the slick tiles as he ran towards Dick's voice.

Ace shook his head as he walked calmly after the baby raptor. He was watching as the baby raptor skided across the floors as he tried to make some turns only to bump into things with a squeak. It's sickle like toe claws would tap the floor or try to sink into the floor to keep from from skidding into things. It didn't have much effect against the floors. Ace eventually just shook his head and let out a deep sigh. He had his work cut out for him, in order to get this lizard into shape, if he was to ever go on a mission with the master and his master's pup to fight crime.

Did Krypto ever have this much of a problem with Streaky, when he was teaching super cat how to be a hero, let alone how to use his powers? Ace wondered with a frown. Ace than shook his head. He would be damned before he asked Krypto for help or any advice on training Frenzy. He could handle this just fine, without Krypto's help.

* * *

Dick was panicing for loosing baby raptor in only a few short minutes. He just just turned his head away for a second, only to find the baby raptor missing. Alfred was trying to help him search for Frenzy and was currently looking in a different room. Raptors were fast on their feet so Frenzy could be anywhere by now. Dick could just imagine what Bruce was going to say when he found out that he lost the baby raptor in the mansion. That wouldn't go over so well, the mansion was huge and their was thousands of places a small baby raptor could hide or get into trouble.

"Bruce, is so going to kill me." Dick whimpeared, he was soon startled when Frenzy cried up at him loudly. He jumped slight as he quickly looked down too see Frenzy, insteantly at his side rubbing head against his leg. Dick let out a sigh of relief as he reached down, and scooped him up to hold him at eye level. "Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" He scolded Frenzy. Frenzy hung their with his tail wagging and was just happily purring at him and gave him a soft cry.

"I see you found him, sir." Alfred said in relief as he entered the room. "I believe Frenzy, will need a collar with a bell on it. So this does not happen again."

"Yeah...and I agree about giving him a bell like collar for now." Dick said only to put Frenzy down since he was squirming around to much. Since Frenzy obviously wanted to be put back down. Dick and Alfred blinked as they watched as Frenzy ran over to Ace, who was currently sitting down at the entrence way watching them. Frenzy ran up to Ace with a happy sounding chirps. Before his head began rubbing against Ace's warm fur as it snuggled against him once more. "I think Frenzy, managed to make a friend." Dick said just as Bruce entered the room unaware of what just took place moments ago. Bruce stopped to look at Frenzy who was snuggling up against Ace. Ace was looking down at Frenzy with an annoyed look, before looking up and stared directly at Bruce as though to say, I blame you for this.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Frenzy stopped rubbing his head against Ace's fur and looked at Bruce. With a chirp he approached Bruce quickly and then cried up at him. Bruce reached down and picked up the baby raptor a bit awkwardly keeping it away from his body as he looked at it directly in the eye. Blue eyes meet the bright golden yellow snake like eyes. The baby raptor's claws rested gently against his hands for extra support almost afraid of being dropped from such a height. Frenzy gave a unsure sounding chirp like growl. His tail began swishing from side to side as though he was wagging his tail.

"I think he likes you." Dick said with a smile.

"What makes you think so?" Bruce asked him as he looked away from Frenzy to look at Dick.

"He's not crying bloody murder like when Flash tried to hold him, or frantically trying to escape." Dick said. Bruce sighed as he remembered how Flash had tried to hold Frenzy roughly a few minutes before Dick and himself headed home. Only to cause the baby raptor to start screaming and sheriking as though it was being killed or harmed. Besides all its frantic squirming, thrashing and struggling to escape Flash. The baby raptor wouldn't calm down until he was in Dick's arms, where he than gave out a menacing snarl before he gave the familiar hiss of death at Flash and had even snapped his small jaws towards him.

Bruce couldn't exactly blame Frenzy for reacting like that, since Flash had scared the baby raptor badly. He used his super speed to scoop the baby raptor up off the floor. The baby raptor most likely thought it was being scooped up to be eaten by a bigger predator. Flash even agreed that it was his fault for getting the baby raptor that worked up. The baby raptor then refused to allow anyone other than Robin to hold him after that. Bruce than looked at Frenzy as the baby raptor just hung there in his hands, purring at him and was just wagging its tail. It than gave a small cry at him in cute mannor.

"I have to say sir, he almost acts like a tiny puppy in some respects." Alfred said looking at Frenzy. Ace got up and walked over to his bed and laid down on it. He laid their watching his master holding Frenzy.

"This is only temporary, until its paddock is built. The baby raptor is not a pet, nor is it going to live here permeantly with us." Bruce said firmly. Alfred said nothing more as he continued watching Frenzy.

"He would make an awesome watch dog...don't think anyone would try to break into the mansion in fear of being eaten, let alone try to kidnap any of of us." Dick said grinning. Bruce narrowed his eyes at this, as the images of a someone being devoured by a raptor did not sit well with him at all.

"Frenzy's not staying permeantly...it's only here until it's paddock is built." Bruce said as he tried to make his point across.

"He could aways guard the batcave." Dick said grinning only for Bruce to glare at him. "What? I'm just saying he would be a very good protector. Besides look at how cute he is. Besides the fact he really seems to like us."

"The answer is still no. Frenzy, is only here temporary untl it's paddock is built, even though you will be training it." Bruce said only to blink when Frenzy cried at him. He looked at the baby raptor as it seemed to tilt it's head to the side cutely as it gave a series of cirp like growls of curiousity at him. "However I'll need to take a blood sample from Frenzy, besides give it the vaccine shots it will need."

"I don't think Frenzy, is gonna like that." Dick said frowning as Alfred even looked concerned.

"I don't care if it likes it or not. It needs them, however we will do that tomorrow." Bruce said still holding Frenzy away from his body. Frenzy blinked his eyes at Bruce as he continued wagging his tail at him. Ace put his paw over his eyes as he laid on his bed. He knew tomorrow was not going to be a good day for anyone in this family, and ace was dreading what tomorrow would bring.

"Since I have school tomorrow...whose going to look after Frenzy?" Dick asked as Bruce handed Frenzy over to him. Dick held Frenzy close to his chest, and Frenzy happily snuggled against him as his claws gently gripped the frabric of his shirt as he made louder purring sounds as he rubbed his head against Dick's neck. Dick gave Frenzy a small smile.

"Myself and the league most likely." Bruce said calmly.

"You know Frenzy might try to get even with Flash." Dick said.

Bruce grimanced at that and knew Dick might have had a point about that. "I'll look after Frenzy, tomorrow." He said firmly before he walked out of the room, unaware Frenzy was watching him as it made a few concerned sounding growls.

"Don't worry, Frenzy. Bruce, will come around in time." Dick said with a smile before he carried Frenzy back upstairs for the night. "Long as you don't kill or eat anyone when you get older, that is." Dick mumbled under his breath. Frenzy was silent as he was carried. His head had glanced once in direction where Bruce had went, and his eyes held a brief moment of hurt in them.

* * *

Batman arrived at mount justice, after getting a strange distress call from Superman. That was right before the sounds of screams were heard, before all communication had suddenly stopped. He arrived only to see body parts and blood covering the entire floor. All league members laid on the ground torn to pieces even the team's members. He wasan't able find Robin anywhere. He than noticed Superman slumped near the controls missing his arm and his chest was torn open as his organs were spilling out of his body.

Alarmed he ran over to Superman who was still just bearly still alive. "What happened here!?" Batman demanded looking horrified and furious all rolled into one.

"R...ap-" Superman struggled to say before his head dropped down as his eyes glazed over in death. An icy cold sense of dread gripped his heart as he tried to figure out what what happened. Insteantly he knew what what was Clark was trying to say. However it wasn't possible, the baby raptor known as Frenzy shouldn't have been able to take down Superman or even superboy, because of their Kryptonian DNA. He swiftly stood up and insteantly ran towards frenzy's paddock.

The paddock hadn't even be built yet, so why was he running to the location for its paddock? When he arrived he could see that the paddock had been fully built. Which made no sense. However their was something wrong with the paddock. He noticed that electric fence part of the paddock, the thick wires were bented out of place and were sparking. This was clearly showing that Frenzy, escaped from its paddock.

How? A baby raptor shouldn't have been able to do this kind of damage, let alone jump high off the ground to do this kind of damage. Also when was this paddock completed? His mind raced in horror. Nothing was making any sense to him about this situation. A dying pain filled scream filled the air along with the snarls and screeches of the velociraptor. Following the sounds he arrived to see his son on the floor weakly trying to push a fully grown version of Frenzy off of him. Dick was trying to push frenzy's head off of him as Frenzy's head raised upwards with its face covered in blood, along with its claws.

"ROBIN!" Batman yelled out in horror at seeing his son like this.

In Frenzy's mouth were Dick's organs as Frenzy was clearly eating them while Dick was still alive. Batman recoiled slightly at this, just as Frenzy screeched at him as he stood up watching him. It's lips pulled back revealing it's razor sharp fangs dripping and stained with blood. It's teeth strangely had a very faint green glow to them almost like kryptonite. Bruce insteantly grew angry and knew he had to take Frenzy down. He grabbed a few batarangs and threw them making Frenzy dodge them with ease. They should have never trained the raptor. Frenzy than disappeared into the shadows of the room very quickly.

Since many of the lights seemed to be broken or no longer working. Batman walked foreward in a slight daze towards his sons remains. Dick's eyes were now glazed over in death and his body was still ozzing blood causing a larger pool of blood to form under him. How did Frenzy a baby raptor in only a few short hours manage to grow this quickly, let alone travel all the way back here when it had been back at the mansion, and how was it that the paddock was already completed? He had no time to mourn the lose of his son or his teammates. Batman moved with extreame caution looking for any movement in the shadows and was trying to listen for any sounds. However Frenzy was no where to be seen.

Batman was determinded to take Frenzy down. Training Frenzy had been a huge error and he should have just let Clark to deal with baby raptor, or followed out Hal's suggestion to kill the baby raptor. Suddenly a deep snarl to the left of him caused him to turn swiftly. Only too see Frenzy right their snarling in his face. It's hot breath brushed across his skin, and the smell of blood was nauseating. Frenzy's eyes narrowed at him as it's held a look of rage as well as a promise of death. Before Batman could say or do anything. Frenzy screamed as he lundged at him making Batman scream in horror just as the raptor's razor sharp teeth came towards his face as it's body crash into his own making him fall backwards.

* * *

Bruce's eyes snapped open as he bolted up right in bed. His blue eyes were wide in fright, cold sweat ran down his face as he was breathing hard, and his heart was pounding loudly as well as wildly inside his chest. He found himself in his bedroom. The images of his nightmare were still freash in his mind. It made him quickly jump out of bed and run down the hallway to check on his adopted son. He opened the door, only to see Dick sound asleep in bed with Frenzy curled in a ball tucked right beside him. Frenzy's eyes were watching him, since Bruce had obviously caused the baby raptor to wake up, when he opend the door.

Relieve that Dick was okay, and still very much alive. Bruce eventually turned to leave, never noticing how Frenzy got up. Frenzy could sense Bruce's fast heart rate and was concerned so he leapted off the bed. He landed silently onto the floor, where he insteantly bolted across the room as he silently slipped out of the room seconds right before the door had closed. Fenzy silently followed Bruce, back to his bedroom. Bruce got back into bed, never noticing frenzy. He laid their trying to calm himself from the nightmare he just had. Bruce eventually fell back to sleep.

Frenzy stood there on the floor watching Bruce, and simply waited for him to fall asleep before trying to jump onto the bed. It took Frenzy four tries before he managed to get on top of the bed. Frenzy then moved close to Bruce and carefully laid down beside him. He rubbed his head briefly against Bruce's arm, before he snuggled down deeper beside him. Frenzy's head than rested very gently on Bruce's arm as he fell asleep beside him.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Did I do okay on Bruce's nightmare?**


	6. Chapter 6

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter. **

**Sorry for the late update, I had to rewrite this chapter a few times.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

The next morning Alfred entered Master Dick's room to wake him up for school. "Master Dick, it's time to wake up." Alfred said as Dick woke up with a yawn.

"Right, I'm up." Dick said as he slowly sat up. He stretched slightly before he realized something was missing. His eyes than widen when he realized what was missing. He began looking around frantically on the floor, however he didn't see Frenzy anywhere in the bedroom. Panic started forming inside his chest. He was so sure that Frenzy had been sleeping beside him last night. "Uh Alfred, where's Frenzy?" Dick asked nervously.

"I have no idea sir. I haven't seen him at all this morning, and he was not in here when I entered." Alfred said in concern as his eyes glanced around for the baby velociraptor.

"After school Frenzy is so getting a collar with a bell. Maybe even put a tracker or something on him." Dick grumbled as he quickly got out of bed to search for his run away baby raptor. Besides getting up to get ready for school. Alfred sighed as he left Dick's room to go wake Bruce up. He hoped Frenzy wasn't running around the mansion loose, their was so many places in the mansion, that a baby raptor could cause trouble and make a mess. Alfred grimanced at the images of Frenzy destroying the mansion in some way played in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile Frenzy yawned as he raised his head up to look at Bruce, who was still sleeping. He looked at Bruce's face a few times, before he stood up and climbed up onto his chest carefully before leaning closer to Bruce's face as he balanced himself on Bruce's chest. Bruce's chest was rising up and down making Frenzy rise and fall with every breath. Frenzy gave a low purr like sound, and continued starring at Bruce's face. The baby raptor's stomache rumbled, and the baby raptor decided to wake Bruce up himself and leaned very close to his ear.

For brief moment Frenzy seemed to debate if he should wake him or not. However his stomache rumbled again making the baby raptor's decision up for it. Frenzy then gave a high piercing shriek directly into Bruce's ear. Bruce woke with a loud shout of alarm, and had bolted right up. In his panic as he had quickly bolted up right into a sitting position, he had accidently knocked Frenzy right off his chest. This caused the baby raptor to loose his balance as he hit the floor with a thud and a loud squeak.

Confused by the thud and the loud squeak like cry. Bruce moved to peered over his bed to stare down at the floor. He was surprised and yet annoyed by what he saw. Frenzy laid there looking stunned for a few seconds. He had somehow landed on his stomache when he was knocked off the bed. Frenzy than staggered to his feet, before he shook himself over, and than he stared up at Bruce.

It's bright golden yellow snake like eyes stared up at him, it's eyes held confusion as well as irritation in them. It's tail began wagging as it looked up at him, and than cried up at him loudly. Bruce gave Frenzy the bat glare as his mind replayed the images from his nightmare last night. Besides questions as to how and why was Frenzy was in his bedroom. Frenzy however only chirped as he tried jumping onto the bed again, only to make it half way before he landed hard on the floor with a squeak.

The baby raptor shook it's body, and was about to try again but Bruce simply sighed, and reached down snatching the baby raptor up before it could jump again. He lifting it up onto the bed, before the silly thing hurt itself. Bruce knew the images playing in his head, were only from his nightmare, and from the Jurassic park movies in some respects. However the very real possibility of the baby raptor turning on them was very real. He sat on his bed cross legged as he placed the baby raptor down onto the bed to watch it. Frenzy looked up at him as he cried again as its tail continued wagging.

Bruce sighed as Alfred entered his room looking concerned. "Master Bruce, is everything okay? I heard you yell just now.""

"It's fine Alfred...My little visitor woke me up, and startled me." Bruce said sighing. Alfred blinked at the sight of Frenzy standing there before it approached Bruce and whined up at him.

"How did Frenzy get in here? I thought he was with master Dick last night." Alfred asked blinking as Frenzy cried again loudly.

"I believe it followed me, when I went to check on Dick last night." Bruce said as he tapped the raptor on the muzzle making it fall silent as it shook its head and blink up at him. It's head tilted to the side cutely as it watched Bruce.

"Master Dick, is looking for Frenzy, should I bring him to him?" Alfred asked.

"No...Just let Dick, know Frenzy is with me. I'm going to take him down to the Batcave to give him his vaccines and take that blood sample. The sooner the better." Bruce said calmly.

"Very well, sir." Alfred said as he left the room. Frenzy's stomache growled again and he looked up at Bruce hoping to have food soon. Bruce got up with a sigh as he went to get dressed.

* * *

Dick came out of his room to look for Frenzy, when he saw Alfred walking towards him. "Master Dick, I'm just letting you know that Master Bruce has Frenzy. He's going to the cave to give Frenzy his vaccines and take the blood sample." Alfred said. Dick sighed in relief that Frenzy was okay and he hoped Bruce would be okay dealing with the baby velociraptor.

"That's so not going to end well." Dick said sighing as he began to wonder how Frenzy escaped his room to begin with. Such a cleaver little guy, and he hoped Frenzy wouldn't try to eat them when he gets older. He than decided to read Micheal Crichton's books known as Jurassic Park and The Lost World again. Maybe even look up as much information on velociraptors as possible. Dick sighed as he headed down stairs to get breakfast before he had to head off for school.

* * *

An hour latter after Alfred had left with Richard inorder to take him to school. Bruce who was fully dressed had taken Frenzy down to the Batcave. He placed Frenzy down onto a metal table. The baby raptor glanced around and was more interested in the bats in the cave. Frenzy gave chirpy like growls as he stared up at the bats. Bruce soon got the needles ready. "Now this wont hurt a bit." Bruce said softly as the baby raptor stared at him as Bruce approached him. Frenzy gave a unsure sounding chirp and took a few steps back as it was starring at the needles. Frenzy's eyes landed on the needle that seemed to gleam as the light hit the needle tip.

Upstairs Ace yawned as he woke up. Ace stretched a bit before he stood up, and headed off to his food bowl when he was startled by hearing his master's scream of pain followed by heavy cursing. The sounds of the baby raptor screeching and sheirking in pure panic loudly echoed off the walls of the mansion. _What the devil?_ Ace wondered in confusion as he went to investigate. That was when he saw the baby raptor running across the floor frantically shrieking for it's mommy, with Bruce chasing after the paniced baby raptor. Frenzy had bolted back up the stairs and fled into the mansion with Bruce right behind him. Somehow the entrance to the Batcave did not fully close behind Bruce when he took Frenzy to the Batcave. How that happened Bruce wasn't sure.

Frenzy weaved and dived under furniture trying to avoid Bruce as he would reach down trying to catch him. Ace blinked when he saw Bruce's hand was bleeding. Ace slowly put everything together. It was obvious that Frenzy did not like needles and he had clearly shown his dislike of them. Ace sighed at this, and watched as Frenzy dove under the china cabinet, and was making the hisses of death at Bruce who was glaring at Frenzy. Frenzy was glaring right back at Bruce and was snarling at him.

Frenzy snarled and bared tiny little teeth at him from under the china cabinet. Who ever said baby raptors did not have teeth when they were born were sadly mistaken because Bruce had the proof that they clearly did have teeth. Very tiny razor sharp teeth that would very slowly grow longer and sharper. Bruce gave up for now. He would wait until Alfred got home to help him with Frenzy's vaccines. Maybe he should have fed Frenzy first before trying to take a blood sample. Bruce sighed as he left to get Frenzy his breakfast as well as to go get the first aid kit to take care of his hand.

Ace approached and gave a deep bark at Frenzy. Telling him, to come out from under there right now. Frenzy fell silent and slowly came out from under the cabinet to face Ace. He looked at Ace and gave unsure chirpy growls at him. Ace growled to show Frenzy he was not happy with his actions. Frenzy's head dropped as he stared at the floor. Ace sighed and his paw hit the baby raptor on the head. Frenzy gave Ace an annoyed look from being hit on the head. Right now all Frenzy wanted was his mommy.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter. **

**I'm really sorry for the late chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

After a few minutes Ace nudged Frenzy in the direction that Bruce had gone. Frenzy squeaked as his body slid on the tiles a bit from the harsh nudge that Ace had given him. He looked at Ace who simple stared at him. Ace made a firm gruff like growl as to tell Frenzy, Go apologize to the master now.

Frenzy stared at Ace as though he was insane. Frenzy then squaked and cried at him frantically about the horrible needles. Ace only glared down at him, before returning a few growls as though to firmly reassure him, that the needles were for his own good and how they are to keep him healthy.

Frenzy then squeaked as Ace nudged him across the floor again. Frenzy glared up at him as Ace returned the glare in full force. Ace gave him the look that said, you either go willingly or I will force you to go.

Frenzy's head hung down wards as he turned away from Ace. He than slowly walked in the direction that Bruce had gone. He stopped briefly to look over his shoulder at Ace, who sat there watching him intently. Ace did a motion with his paw as though to say go on. Frenzy huffed as he went to find Bruce. His stomache rumbled painfully. He was hungry, and he wanted his mommy. He went down the halls only to find Bruce cleaning and badaging up his hand in the kitchen.

Bruce had cleaned and just finished bandaging up his hand from where Frenzy had bitten him. Alfred always kept a small first aid kit in the kitchen. Bruce should have known better. The baby raptor was most likely hungry, and clearly did not like having a needle jabbed into it's skin. Of course Frenzy would retailiate in the mannor that he had. "Training this raptor, is either a huge mistake or one of the best plans ever thought of." Bruce said under his breath.

He was startled when something suddenly yanked on his pant leg jerking it a few times. He looked down and there was Frenzy clinging to his pant leg as it stared up at him. It then cried loudly up at him, besides making soft whimpear like sounds. Bruce reached down hesitantly, and Frenzy took a step back for a moment. Before Frenzy gently nudged the hand slightly to show he was sorry for bitting him. "No more biting people...unless given the order to do so." Bruce said firmly as he watched the baby raptor intently.

Frenzy gave a slow nod as though it had under stood what Bruce was saying, before it's stomache rumbled again. He then whined up at him again hoping he could finally get some food. "Right, let's get you your breakfast before we try giving you, the rest of your shots." Bruce said as he closed up the first aid kit and stuffed it back into the drawer that he got it from. Frenzy watched as Bruce got his bowl and headed the refridgerator as he dropped raw meat into the bowl. He then set the bowl down onto the floor and Frenzy insteant bolted over to his bowl as he began devouring his meal while snarling and hissing loudly. He caused the bowl to be sliding across the floor as he eating and made him chase after the sliding bowl.

Bruce shook his head. He just hoped they could get Frenzy's enclosure or compound built, before Frenzy becomes to hard to deal with or keep in control. He almost felt sorry for any villain or criminal if they ever came face to face with Frenzy or whatever else Abyss Corperations were cooking up in their labs. In order to create a real life version of Jurassic Park. The number of ways of how that could go terribly wrong played in Bruce's mind and it was making him very uneasy.

Even dealing with baby raptor like frenzy had Bruce uneasy as it was. What really had him concern was Frenzy's pack members. Were they running around loose on that island? Had they already been destroyed or had Ashley Black move them else where and if that was the case where was she holding them? This whole situation of living dinosaurs had Bruce on edge besides the entire Justice League.

* * *

At Abyss Corperation, A woman stood looking out onto Gotham city from the window of her boss's office. Her long dark brown hair was tightly pulled back into a bun, her brown eyes hidden behind her glasses, dark tan color skin, she had a healthy looking appearance as she was wearing a dark blue jacket over a white blouse, a dark blue skirt that reached down to her ankles and dark blue high heel shoes.

"Mrs. Black. I'm not exactly happy that one of my labs was destroyed by our project. You said these animals would be under control! What do you think I should tell the families of their missing and deceased loved ones? Seeing how I can't tell them what we are and were doing on that island!" A man yelled as he sat at his desk glaring at the woman. The man was roughly in his early forty's with short brown hair, and brown eyes. He was slightly over weight as he sat in his chair while wearing a grey business like suite with black tie and black shoes.

Ashley turned to look at him. Her brown eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she approached him slowly. Her high heels seemed to click softly on the marble floor tiles. "It's not that hard, Mr. Abyss. You just simply tell them that there was an exsplosion at the lab, and there is a on going investigation. Bodies were most likely incenerated from the devastating exsplosion. Survivors have yet to be found, any bodies that were found are too badly charred to be properly identified. The survivors that we have found and recused have already had their memories erased and even altered to match the story of exspolsion, that was most likely caused by an electrical problem near the power conductors that ran the entire lab. I always think ahead in senerios of incase things don't go occording to plan." She said surprising him.

"I see...now exsplain why-"

"Mr. Abyss, these creatures are just animals. They can be easily trained to follow commands. I admite, I made a tiny error in the caculations during the creation process that made them uncontrollable, hense the reason why things went so terribly wrong. You wanted these animals fully grown, and I did just that. However they didn't have time to be use to humans so they would be able to obey us. That is where my miscalculation was at as well as my fault. Look if we took our time a raised them as soon as they hatch they would follow any commands, they were taught without being hostile towards any of us. Besides we have other labs, where we can use to continue the cloning process. We are still on schedule, and weren't put to terribly off track. We can still open on time." She said with a sigh as folded her arms as she looked at him.

"The raptors that escaped...have they been captured and destroyed like I ordered?" Mr. Abyss asked her as he watched her intently as he leaned back in his chair.

"Mark?" Ashley asked firmly as she looked at her assistant. Ashley's assistant who had been silently sitting in a chair near by finally spoke up.

"Yes sir. All the adult raptors have been recaptured and destroyed just like you wanted. We currently have the five raptor hatchlings that we are hand raising, at a secure location here in Gotham City as we speak. All five raptor hatchlings are doing fine and are responding perfectly to their human handlers." Ashley's young assistant said as he read his notes.

"Five? I thought you told me there was six eggs in total before things went to hell on the island." Abyss demanded as he looked at Ashley who stood there calmly.

"We only found five eggs sir, the six egg was most likely destroyed when things went wrong." Ashley said frowning at him.

"I want a team to track down that six egg to comfirm it was destroyed, or search for the raptor hatchling. Do I make myself clear?" Abyss demanded.

"Very well sir, we will look for it. Though I am telling you this now, that it is pointless to search for something that has already been destroyed." Ashley said.

"Good, now both of you get the hell out of my office. I have a press conference in five minutes, and I have phone calls I need to make." He snarled at them.

"Yes sir." They said as they left the office as their boss' office door closed behind them. They walked silently towards the elevator and entered it. Once inside the elevator Ashley looked at her assistant mark with a sharp calculating look.

"What is it that your not telling me, Mark?" She demanded in a hiss of rage.

"The Justice League sent their team to the island for an investigation as to why all forms of communication went down." Mark said softly in a serious tone.

"And?" She asked frowning.

"We believe one of the kids might have taken the missing egg with them, besides the fact we have confimed information the one named Robin has copied files off a still working computer from the lab." Mark continued.

"Doesn't matter it's just one raptor. Another pet for that fool Superman to look after. Also it can be easily taken down and killed if the league doesn't have it. It's not like that one egg ended up as a male velociraptor." Ashley Black said calmly.

"Mrs. Black, what would happen if that raptor was male?" Mark asked frowning.

"Then that raptor would be a huge problem. Since I made a terrible miscalculation in the DNA sequence...it would be roughly five time's faster, stronger and smarter than it should be only if it's male. Maybe even bigger than it should be as well as more intelligent than it should be." Ashley said frowning. "The five raptor hatchlings are all females right?"

"Yes, all five rator hatchlings are indeed female." Mark answered as he checked his notes again.

"Good...then the chances of that egg being male is highly unlikely. Not a word to anyone about the league investigating us...we keep this under wraps. I don't want that fool upstairs knowing anything about this." She said coldly.

"Understood." Mark said.

"Mark, just know if you speak a word about this to anyone...No one will ever find your body." She warned in a deadly tone. Mark gulped a bit but gave a nod to let her know he understood her. "Good."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**I'm going to wish everyone a early Happy Halloween!**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Once Frenzy's belly was full, Bruce had reached down and picked up the baby raptor. Frenzy blinked and chirped as it looked very unsure up at Bruce. Bruce shook his head as he carried Frenzy outside. Once they were outside Bruce carefully placed Frenzy down so it to do it's business in the backyard, so no accidents would happen inside. He stood there watching Frenzy.

Frenzy however only stood there beside him watching him for a few moments. He rose up a bit in order to straighten himself out as he gave a chirpy growl while looking up at him. Bruce sighed at the baby raptor's actions. It was like it was waiting for orders or something.

"Go on." Bruce said as he moved his hand in motion to single it to leave him.

Frenzy then looked away from him before it instealtly bolted across the ground and under things once more as it exsplored the back yard. Before it eventually hid in the tall grass. Bruce shook his head as he stood there watching the baby Raptor. That was when he then noticed a large crow suddenly land in the back yard, minding its own business. The bird was searching for a worm or something as it was starring at the ground. Unaware of the danger lurking near by.

Dread filled Bruce as he inwardly hoped that Frenzy, wouldn't notice the crow's presence. However he knew deep down that he had to let things take their course, if Frenzy had seen the crow. Beside the fact that it gave Bruce a chance to see how a living breathing velociraptor actually moved, when it went after it's prey. It would be a good idea to see how it moved and attacked so he could give Dick some advice when he started training Frenzy. Sadly what he didn't know was that Frenzy had indeed noticed the crow's presence. Also in Frenzy's eyes the crow was an intruder, and it was prey.

Frenzy was curently hiding under a rose bush, watching the crow intently. His golden yellow snake eyes harden as they narrowed. The corners of lips curled upwards to show its sharp baby fangs. It gave a deep low sounding growl, and lowered it's body as it 's claws twitched as it waited for it's moment. Frenzy's tail swished slightly as it's nostrils moved as it lowered it's breathing. It was watching the crow with steel like eyes never moving its eyes off its prey.

The crow moved slowly around as it looked around for it's food. Frenzy seeing his moment bolted across the ground towards the crow. Running swiftly and silently through the tall grass towards it's prey, that was indeed much larger than he was. Frenzy was careful not to alert it's prey of it's presence as it was running towards it. With a loud hiss of death and a roar Frenzy came leaping out of the grass towards the crow.

The crow had reacted to slowly to escape as Frency came crashing down on top of it. Claws and teeth dug into the Crow as it squaked and was flapping around frantically as Frenzy was snarling as well as growling as it dug into the bird deeper. The two were soon tumbling wildly across the ground. Feathers and blood splatters could be seen flying up into the air. Snarls, hisses and pain filled squaks of terror filled the air as well. Bruce stood there unsure if he should interfere or not.

However Bruce was stunned when the crow had actually knocked Frenzy off it's body and quickly took to the air with a squak as it flew away at a rapid pace. Blood was splattered all over Frenzy as well as on the ground along with a lot of black feathers. Frenzy stood there with feathers skicking out of it's mouth with narrowed eyes glaring after the bird that had escaped. Frenzy however actually looked pissed off that his prey had escaped him. He gave a loud screech after the crow, making Bruce shake his head at Frenzy's actions.

Frenzy then began spitting feathers out of its mouth, however the feathers were refusing to leave his mouth. Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at the baby raptor as its claws rubbed its muzzle trying to get rid of the feathers. Frenzy was getting frustrated that feathers wouldn't leave him alone and began growling and hissing. Bruce then walked over and crouched down as he began to pluck the feathers off Frenzy who had stopped to look up at him.

"You're going to need a bath after we get these feathers off of you." Bruce said firmly seeing the blood on the baby raptor's body. The baby raptor tilted it's head in confusion at him as it chirped at him as it's tail wagged at him.

* * *

When Alfred came back he heard Frenzy's loud shrill shrieks and Bruce's loud cursing from the kitchen. Concerned he headed quickly to the kitchen only to see Bruce struggling to keep the baby raptor in the sink as he was trying give it a bath. The baby raptor was obviously giving Bruce a hard time. Alfred watched as the soaken wet, soap covered baby raptor escaped Bruce's hands as it lept out of the sink and onto the counter where it skided as it tried to run.

Before eventually just jumping off the counter. Alfred was a bit startled when Frenzy collided against his chest as it cried loudly up at him looking terrified out of its mind, while its claws clung to his clothes to keep it from falling to the floor. Alfred's arms insteantly secured the baby raptor. Ace was sitting on the floor and was just watching the chaos unfold before him.

_Why me?_ Ace wondered as he debated about contacting Krypto for advice, no matter how munch it would hurt his pride.

"Master Bruce, what happened to your hand and what's going on?" Alfred asked as he tried to calm the frantic and screaming baby velociraptor in his arms. While also trying not grimance at how the water and soap was getting all over his clothes from the baby raptor. Besides all the water and soap on the counters as well as on the floor of the kitchen.

"It bit me when I gave it a shot, before feeding it. That was my fault. Frenzy needed the bath because he got into a fight with a rather large crow." Bruce said in annoyance. His shirt was soaken wet as was his hair. Alfred almost wanted to ask how Frenzy managed to get him soaken wet but decided against it.

"Oh my is the crow alright?" Alfred asked as he ignored Frenzy's frantic cries up at him.

"It flew away with some wounds and missing feathers. So I guess it's fine. Dick, needs to teach it how to not pick fights with things bigger than it is." Bruce said sighing in frustration at soaking wet he got from the frantic baby raptor. Right now all Frenzy wanted was his mommy. "I still need to give the little monster the rest of his shots."

"Perhaps we should wait until master Dick returns to give Frenzy the rest of his shots?" Alfred suggested as he carried the baby raptor back towards the sick to finish giving Frenzy his bath. Much to the horror of the baby raptor that than screamed as through it was going to be killed once more. The baby raptor was bouncing like a kangaroo as it tried to escape but Alfred had a firm hold on him.

"Maybe." Bruce said as he stood there incase the little monster managed to escape Alfred. Ace looked ready to bash his head into a wall, while Frenzy continued screaming and hissing as though he was being killed as he was forced to take his bath.

"That is enough...your not being killed. Your just being cleaned up." Alfred scolded Frenzy who clearly did not enjoyed his bath at all. Bruce was pretty sure once Dick came home from school Frenzy was not going to let Dick out of his sight not even for a second. Ace looked at Frenzy who glared down at him as though to say, This is all your fault.

* * *

At Gotham Acadamy. Dick who had two blocks of study hall that morning had began to read through the book known as Jurassic Park. He was known for being a fast reader, so it was no surprise how quickly he went through the book. However he was honestly horrified when he reached the chapter where the adults raptors killed the baby raptor. "They killed the baby raptor." He said looking pale as images of Frenzy's mother or pack members suddenly tearing Frenzy apart as it screamed in pain.

Feeling sick he slamed the book shut. Maybe reading the book was a bad idea, since now he was worried about Frenzy's well being. Like what would happen if Ace, Krypto or Wolf suddenly decided to eat Frenzy? Or some villian found out about Frenzy and hurt him while he still so small as well as defenseless.

"Hey Dick, are you okay? You look as though your going to be sick." One of Dick's classmates asked him in concern at how pale Dick was suddenly becoming.

"Yeah...I'm okay." Dick lied. He hoped the school day goes by quickly, so he could get right into training Frenzy. He would be damned if he allowed anything to harm the baby raptor that was in his care. He was sure the team would feel the same way about Fenzy. However Dick almost started to cackle when he pictured how the villians were going to react when they meet Frenzy for the first time. Of course when the villians eventually do meet Frenzy, he wont be so little to deal with, he would be a fully grown velociraptor.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**All disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **

* * *

After Frenzy's unwilling bath and after he had been completely dried off. Frenzy was placed onto the floor, where he bolted from the kitchen to be alone leaving Alfred and Bruce to clean up the kitchen. Ace simply let Frenzy leave the kitchen knowing only to well he could find the little imp, and bring him back to the kitchen if the master needed him. Ace laid down on his pillow in the kitchen to watch his master and the elderly master clean mess in the kitchen.

Frenzy moved to the front door of the mansion as he waited for his mommy's return. He seemed to be starring at the front door, while giving it loud chirpy growls and whimpears as though his mommy was just on the other side of it. He wanted his mommy, now. He walked closer to the front door, and gave it a loud cry besides lightly scratching at it as he whined. He then backed away from door before pausing to face the door once more.

His nostles flared as his eyes narrowed as he then charged towards the door, before he pounced at the door with a small battle like cry as though he intented to knock down the door to get to his mommy. However due to him being so tiny and being only a baby, he didn't have the strength to do something that advanced. So naturally he only ended up bouncing off the door and hitting the floor with a tiny thud as he let out a small squeak. He than got to his feet, where he shook his body as he than glared up at the door. His bright golden yellow snake like eyes seemed to almost water as he glared at the door. He than gave the door a loud whine., sounding as though he was now begging the door to give him back his mommy.

A familiar sound caused Frenzy to fall insteantly silent as he stood completely up straight. His tail swished as his head was looking around as he stood there. His nostrals were sniffing the air as his eyes seemed to be scanning the room for the source of the sound. Frenzy's eyes than narrowed as his lips curled upwards showing his tiny fangs as he picked up on the familiar scent coming from the kitchen just as three male voices could be heard talking.

The familiar sound was a male voice, that he clearly remember scarring him badly the other day. The scent of a certain speedster that Frenzy had secretly declared as his chew toy, insteantly hit his nose. Revenge for scarring him was about to unfold. If a velociraptor could smile evilly, Frenzy was definitely showing it as he stalked his way back to the kitchen. His long tail swishing behind him as he moved siliently on the tile flooring. A few very light taps could be heard as his sickle toe claw tapped the floor as he moved.

Flash stood there in Bruce's kitchen as he talked to Bruce and Alfred. "You couldn't just use the front door, like a normal person because why?" Bruce asked in irritation.

"I got hungry and figured Alfred or yourself would be in kitchen, since it's lunch time. Also why is Alfred and yourself soaking wet?" Flash asked confusion.

"Had to give the little monster a bath. Why are you here?" Bruce said in irritation as Alfred began to do his normal house hold chores beside preparing something for their unexspected guest. Bruce silently noticed the little monster known as Frenzy stalking into the kitchen. It's eyes were watching Flash intently as it moved under the furniture in the kitchen. It was now acting like it was narrowing in on it's prey. Bruce frowned as he tried to figure out what Frenzy was up to.

Ace who was laying down near by, had figured out what Frenzy was up to and drapped his paw over his muzzle to block out what he was about to witness. Ace finally made up his mind, he was going to ask Krypto for help on training this little imp. Krypto was never going to let him live this down. However Ace knew he needed the advice, if he was going to be training this lizard thing how to be a good partner for the master and his pup. No matter how humiliating it would be.

"Came by to see how Frenzy and you guys were doing. Besides offer assistance so you could give Frenzy his shots." Flash said completely unaware that Frenzy stood behind him on the floor looking purely evil at that moment. Frenzy's body was crouched as his head was looking up at his target, before he than sprung foreward lundging for his target. Before Bruce could say anything or do anything to stop Frenzy or warn Flash. It was too late, Flash screamed in pain just as Frenzy bit down and clung to Flash's butt as he gave a deep growl and hung there as his tail swished in a happy wagging motion.

Flash yelled in pain as he grabbed the baby raptor and pulled before Bruce or Alfred could react or do anything. The loud sound of cloth being torn was heared. Flash froze as he lifted the baby raptor up to eye level. While silently praying that sound he just heard was not from his uniform. Frenzy just hung there in his hands as he was happily chewing on a large torn piece of his uniform, that was currently hanging from his mouth.

Frenzy's tail was wagging as his eyes held a devious sparkle in them. Frenzy was also trying to look innocent as well as trying to be as cute as he possibly could be. While he stared at the Flash. It honestly wasn't working, since the devious sparkle in his eyes told another strory completely. He chewed happily on the piece of cloth as he stared at Flash.

Bruce stood there with wide eyes at what just happened. "Bruce." Flash said as his eye twitched in annoyance as he sent a glare at him.

"I believe that was payback for scarring it half to death yesterday." Bruce said calmly not really sure to react to what just happened. "Also I forgot to mension that the little monster has teeth and doesn't like shots." he said holding up his bandaged hand.

"Yeah well...he ripped my uniform and seems happy about what he did. I didn't mean to scare him that badly, if this was his way at getting revenge on me." Flash said as looked at down at the little monster in his hands. Frenzy seemed to be proud with himself as he crewed on his prize happily. He bet his mommy would be proud of him, especially when mommy came back and saw his prize. Ace looked up at Frenzy and shook his head before he barried his face futher into his pillow. Ace honestly didn't know what to do with him.

Alfred sighed. "I'll go and get my sewing kit...so I can repair Master Allen's uniform, sir." Alfred than left the kitchen. Lunch would have to wait.

Bruce went to grab the cloth in Frenzy's mouth. Frenzy narrowed his eyes in a perfect imitation of the bat glare, while he growled threatingly at Bruce. He was not going to surrender his prize without a fight. He had worked hard to get his prize. The Raptor's glare made Flash gulp as he reconised that glare. "He has your famous Bat glare, Bruce." Flash said nervously.

"I been glaring at him almost all morning...I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't mastered it." Bruce said before he grabbed a corner of the cloth makng Frenzy growl louder as he tried to yank the cloth out of Bruce's hand. "Frenzy, Drop it." Brue said in commanding voice as he glared at Frenzy. Frenzy glared harder as response as he refused to release his prize. He growled louder as though to say, No. "Drop it, now." Bruce snarled as he glared harder. Frenzy then reluctantly released his prize as he lowered his head in submission as he gave a low whine like sound. Bruce took the cloth away and as he set it on the counter away from Frenzy.

"Uh Bruce, is Frenzy okay?" Flash asked as he held the pouting baby raptor in his hands. Frenzy stared in defeat at his prize, that sat on the counter away from him. His small claws resting on flash's fingers as he lowered his head and just whined softly.

"I think it just misses and wants Richard." Bruce said starring at the little monster. "Not surprising see how he was the first thing that it saw when it hatched out of it's egg."

"Supes, mensioned their trying to come up with a good desighn for Frenzy's paddock. You're going to need to look over the blue prints though." Flash said softly.

"Figured as much. The little monster is problem solving intelligent, even if it does like picking fights with things bigger than it self." Bruce said calmly.

"You gotta admite he's kind of cute like a puppy. Besides being a tiny bundle of trouble like a puppy." Flash said with a small smile. Bruce crossed his arms and gave him a dark look.

"This is not a pet, Flash." Bruce said firmly.

"Right...so I guess Bat Raptor is out of the question than?" Flash asked making Bruce narrow his eyes at him. Ace than narrowed his eyes at Flash, was Flash implying that the little reptile was suppose to replace him or something along those lines. Frenzy however gave a heart broken while like screech. It wanted it's mommy. "Was it something I said?" Flash asked as the baby raptor seemed to be now crying loudly in his hands.

Bruce was right about one thing, the little monster known as Frenzy was going to be nothing but trouble. The sooner the paddock was built the better off Frenzy would be. Though the sound of having a Bat Raptor running around Gotham sounded tempting. However he knew if an adult Frenzy was running around loose on the streets of Gotham there would only be chaos, and not to mension how many people could be hurt or killed.

If Bruce was honest with himself, he wasn't even sure or fully convinced that training Frenzy was for the best. The images from his nightmare came rushing back to him. That made the decision that Frenzy was not a pet in any way but a deadly intelligent animal, one that could not be trusted for a moment and that extreme caution had to be used whenever someone was dealing with the Raptor. The first sighn of it being way to dangerous to train or the first true act of aggression or being hostile towards anyone. The raptor would need to be taken to the Fortess of Solitude or would be destroyed depending on the situation.

"Uh Bruce, you okay? You look a little pale." Flash asked in concern when he saw the color drain out of Bruce's face.

"It's nothing. You want to help me, give it the rest of its shots?" He asked.

"That's why I'm here." Flash said with a smile as he held the still crying Frenzy in his hands.

"Follow me to the Batcave and you better hold it tightly. I rather not be bitten again." Bruce said sighing as he turned to walk towards the secret entrance to the batcave. Flash followed him as he carried the baby raptor. Frenzy soon fell silent as it looked at Bruce's back with a sad exspression, he seemed to know that Bruce didn't like him. However Frenzy was determinded to make Bruce like him, if not maybe just a tiny bit.

Frenzy had been lost in his thoughts of how to make Bruce like him. while chew toy aka Flash carried him. He then tore himself from his thoughts as he than blinked. Only to see that they were in the Batcave again. He looked up at the bats and gave them a chirpy growl for a moment. Sensing Bruce's movements Frenzy turned his head to face him. However his eyes than widen at what he was seeing.

Frenzy than gave a loud shrill like scream especially when he saw the needle that Bruce picked up from one of his work benches. Flash tightened his grip grip on the now frantic and squirming baby baby raptor. For it only being a day old, the baby raptor did have some strength to him, since it was proving very difficult to keep a hold on the baby raptor as it screamed and whined loudly as though it was being killed. Bruce sighed in annoyance, even though there was a slight hint of amusement in his blue eyes. Who knew that raptors were afraid of needles?

"Frenzy, sweetie...it's okay, it's okay!" Flash said trying to calm the baby raptor. Frenzy fell silent only to him the bat glare, before he growled threatening at him, and chomped down into his finger. To show how much he appricated his shots, just as the needle pricked Frenzy's skin and causing Flash to yell in pain. Alfred came down to the batcave with the sewing kit, some clothes Flash could wear as his uniform was being repaired, and the first aid kit. Flash was the one now cursing in pain from being bitten by Frenzy.

"I think he likes you, Flash." Bruce said with a smirk as he took the needle away. Flash stared down at Frenzy who growled softly as he continued glaring up at Flash as he still had Flash's finger in his mouth that he was still nawing on.

"Bruce, I think he only sees me as a chew toy." Flash said frowning as he tried to keep from swearing from the pain everytime Frenzy put more pressure down onto his finger as he naws at it. Frenzy's tail swished slightly showing his irritation and frustration. "At least it's only one raptor we have to deal with."

"Flash, we have no idea what we are up against or how many of these animals their might be out there." Bruce pointed out.

"It's a good thing that Frenzy's not a T-Rex or something." Flash said making Bruce tense as well as Alfred.

"A velociraptor is bad enough, Flash. I just hope the team doesn't suddenly bring home another baby dinosaur, one that turns out to be much worse and harder to deal with than this one." Bruce said frowning.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
